Chasing Cars
by Tori-Bird627
Summary: J.J. and Morgan are stuck in traffic and decided to turn on the radio. A.N I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes I wrote this at three in the morning and my computer's spell check is not working I promise I'll fix it when i can and re-post it. Please R&R!


**A.N: I do not own Criminal Minds or own the rights to Snow P atrols song Chasing Cars. I do do own however one loveable yet sarcastic mother.**

Chasing Cars

J.J. sighed as she hung up her cell phone, she as well as her friend Derek Morgan, who was sitting next to her honking the horn impationtly, were suppost to be 37,000 feet above where they are now with everybody else but they fell into traffic and were now stuck on the highway.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as he tool a break from wailing the horn at the car's infront of him. "They couldn't hold the plan anylonger then what they did so they left without us" she explained as she rubbed her temples, he grimsed and in his annoyence started honking the horn again.

"Could you please stop doing that its not like its doing anything" J.J. snapped as she gave him an icy glare. Morgan gave her a side way's glance but desided to keep his mouth shut once he saw how tired and worn out J.J. really was. After a few moments of silence J.J. muttered out a tired apoligy.

"Hey don't worry about it…the guy was targeting high class working blonde women who were married and had children and he was working his way across the map…I would want to be home too" he said keeping his eye's on the slow moving traffic infront of him.

She smiled at his understanding and turned back to her window only to grimsr in dissmay, "You may want to close your window Morgan…" she warned as she pressed the button to close her window. "J.J. it's a million degree's in here" he said as he shook his head.

"Yeah and we are about to be stuck behind a hog pen so I seggest you close the window and turn off the AC" she said as she grabbed the cooler from the back seat and pulled out two water bottles.

Looking up to what she was talking about Morgan ground but quickly did what he was told to, as he stopped infront of a worker that was holding a stop/slow sighn and waved to a trucker that was carrying at least 3,000 pounds of live hog.

Hopeing to lighten up the situation J.J. turned on the rarely used raideo and smiled when one of her favourite song's she hasn't heard in a while start's to play.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our ow

She started to sing softly as she kept her eye's on her window.

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

Befor she could sing the next verse, Morgan cut in.

I don't quit know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words

Are said too much

But not enough

J.J. joined him at the chorus.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

Forget what we're told

Befor we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

Morgan let J.J. sing the next verse herself, then joined her at the chorus.

Let's waist time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

Forget what we're told

Before we get to old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

J.J. let Morgan sing the next two verse's himself sence they somehow came to a mential agreement that sence she started the song she will end it.

All that I am

All that I ever was

Was here in your

Perfect eye's

They'r all I can see

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these thing's will never

Change for us at all

J.J. took her que and smoothly broke in and finished the song.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world

"I didn't think you listend to Snow Patrol Derek" J.J. said as the raideo comercial's started playing. "I only know that one song" he admited sheepishly, laughing they continued driving down the road until they pulled into a hotel for the night.


End file.
